This invention relates to the field of golf accessories that relate to the field of cleaning golf club striking surfaces and grooves. Specifically, this invention comprises of cleaning dirt and debris from golf club irons, wedges, and fairway clubs during a round of golf, at the driving range, or general maintenance at home, and includes a metal ball marker. There are known brushes for the cleaning of golf club striking surfaces and grooves. Most are large in size with a long, bulky handle that is designed to attach primarily to a golf bag by a string, a chain, or a hook, the brush bristles are usually separated on opposite sides requiring the user to constantly flip the brush back and forth to use both brush bristle materials. These brushes are primarily used to clean golf clubs when standing next to a golf bag, limiting their usefulness during a round of golf when the bag is attached to a golf cart or not within reaching distance. Others brushes are designed to be placed into a pant pocket and requires you to remove from pants pocket, then extend and retract the brush bristles for use.